23 Challenges: Mario
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Twenty three enemies for Mario to avoid in one day, and while beating a challenge that is quite challenging? Oh Mario, what ever shall you do?
1. Koopa Troopa

**24 Challenges: Mario**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Yes, I am still in the Rubbish Characters in Video Game jail for supporting the likes of rubbish characters... (if you understand what I mean, then you get a sugar cookie) Anyway, they allowed me to write still, but I can't do anything else. Especially since I can't play my Wii anymore. (cries in despair) So anyway, here's twenty four measly chapters based on the many enemies of the Marioverse, with good ol' red-capped Mario himself dealing with each and every one of them (almost actually). Read and enjoy, and help donate fictional money to bust me out of the jail for Rubbish Characters in Video Games!

Disclaimer: Mario and everything in the story belong to Nintendo.

* * *

"Twenty three challenges... that's a-not so bad!"

Mario was ever so confident to take on a challenge. He has been arguing with Luigi quite a lot lately, going so far to say that he could be able to do over twenty three challenges, all of which had the same goal... _don't get ambushed by the enemies_. Adjusting his well-renowned red cap, the Italian American plumber left his home and headed off towards the northwest, going into the green-colored warp pipe within the thick grass, which sent him into the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

**Koopa Troopa**

Mario was running through the grassy meadow, humming his theme song when a green-shelled, turtle like enemy popped up in front of him. Mario gasped as he recognized the Koopa Troopa.

"Easy!" Mario simply stated as he jumped on the Koopa, forcing it to return into its shell. Mario dusted his hands and continued walking, when he stopped, only to turn around and scream as the Koopa attacked him from within its shell, ramming into him countless and countless times. Mario then grabbed the shell, aimed upwards, and tossed the shell away, watching the Koopa scream.

Smiling after doing his duty, Mario turned around to continue walking. Walking...walking...

**BAM!!**

Mario was knocked out cold by the green shell of the Koopa, who then hid in a bush as he tried to hide his undergarments.


	2. Goomba

**Goomba**

Mario was running down the same dirt-paved path, with not a care in the world. He did wonder, however, how Princess Peach will look. Mario sure loved Peach...

And then came the common brownish colored mushroom that formerly was banished from the Mushroom Kingdom for being a traitor. The Goomba.

"Pfft, this is a cinch," Mario stated as he jumped on the Goomba and flattened it, walking down the path as if nothing happened.

However, Mario underestimated the canine-baring mushroom, as the Goomba suddenly grew in size, and it grinned evilly. Mario screamed in horror as he tucked on his hat and crouched down, only to be stomped on by the Goomba, who then turned around and headed towards Toad Town. Mario moaned in pain as he tried to reshape himself.


	3. Bo Bomb

**Bo-Bomb**

Mario entered into the green-colored warp pipe, and he emerged underground. Looking around, he picked up the various gold coins, and he then stopped when he said black bomb with brown shoes. Mario's eyes widened, for he has come across with... the Bo-Bomb.

"Hey Bo-Bomb, what's shaking?" Mario asked, trembling as he backed away. Sadly, he tripped over a small pebble on the ground, and a red fireball jolted out of his hand, going into the fuse on the Bo-Bomb. Mario slapped his forehead, and tried to use the dirt to get rid of the flames.

But alas, it was too late.

BOOOOOM!!

Mario lost one life, and he popped up again, albeit much smaller. Mario then started looking for a mushroom to make him grow back into his normal size...

...When he bumped into seventeen more Bo-Bombs.

"Awww! Mamma mia!"

BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOOOM!!


	4. Shy Guy

**Shy Guy**

Mario was looking into a small, oval-shaped home, noticing that there was nothing but an old, wooden television set, with a fuzzy screen buzzing. Mario scratched his head in confusion, but he then felt someone tapped him, and he turned around, much to his surprise, to see that there was a red-colored Shy Guy looking right at him, tilting its head in confusion to the right.

"Ummm... hi?" Mario stated nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he started to sidestep to the right, turning around and running as fast as he could away from the Shy Guy. mario looked behind him as he hid behind a green warp pipe, and he let out a sigh of relief. He turned around, gasping to see the same Shy Guy looking at him, from the front.

"Wha... how did..."

Mario was confused. He then snapped his finger, and got an idea, grabbing the Shy Guy's white mask and trying to pull it off. The Shy Guy started moving around, holding back as Mario continued, gritting his teeth as he tried his hardest to pull off the mask. In a matter of two minutes and eighteen seconds...

POP!! The mask went off.

Mario's eyes were widened with shock, fear, and disbelief as he was motionless and speechless. The Shy Guy, mask-less, blinked and asked, "What?"


	5. Thwomp

**Thwomp**

Mario was within the castle of a mysterious master of Thwomping. Wanting to know what was inside, Mario searched through every room, except for one. He decided to take his chances, and entered into the room. He looked around, only to find nothing but spikes around the floor, and looked up, to see hundreds of blue-colored Thwomps within mid air.

Rubbing his chin curiously, Mario started to fire red fireballs upward at the Thwomps, but it was no avail as it barely did any damage. So Mario decided to proceed forward, when... SPLAT!! A Thwomp squished Mario, flattening the red-capped plumber as it returned upward.

Mario moaned weakly in pain as he tried to get back to his normal form, but he then panted nervously, noticing that the same Thwomp was coming back down swiftly. Mario then started running down the path with his life, and all the Thwomps one by one started to fall, trying to flatten Mario. Mario then exited the room, and he panted, rubbing his forehead. He looked up, and smiled, letting out a sigh of release.

"Phew! Thank-a goodness that there are no Thwomps!" Mario said with relief as he proceeded forward, when a Thwomp suddenly flattened him... right on the spot.


	6. Boo

**Boo**

Mario was walking cautiously through the haunted mansion, making sure not to disturb the silence or anything. Upon turning around, a white ghost appeared, and Mario swiftly turned his head, to notice that the Boo was gone.

Scratching his head in confusion, mario headed down the dark hallway more, only to notice several mirrors on the right side. Looking at each of the mirrors, Mario noticed that a Boo was coming right towards him. he turned around, his right hand blazing with a red fireball as he prepared to strike. The ghost was nowhere to be found.

Mario was very cautious now. He started to run down the hallway, but he slipped on a yellow-colored banana peel and fell on his face, looking up, and screaming to see that the Boo poked out its long, red tongue at him. The red-capped plumber then fired multiple fireballs at the Boo damaging the spirit with fire as it then vanished into thin air. Wiping his forehead, Mario continued and turned to his right, opening the door, only to faint at the sight of over nine thousand Boos.

...Over nine thousand boos?

IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAND...Boos!


	7. Lakitu

**Lakitu**

Mario was running around in circles, screaming as the Lakitu above him was annoying him to no end. The cloud-bearing turtle has been hurling red-colored spiny eggs down on the red-capped plumber, and he has been trying his best to avoid them. Mario hid under a tall tree, and the Lakitu flew off. Mario, looking up to see nothing but white clouds in the bright blue sky, let out a sigh of relief as he stepped from under the shadow.

"Phew! That-a was-a close..." Mario muttered to himself with joy, as he started to merrily walk down the path, when he was pelted in the head by a spiny egg. He looked up, and screamed. "Oh, mamma mia, not AGAIN!!"

It was then that Mario was covered with hordes of spiny eggs, and the Lakitu above cackled evilly as he continued to hurl spiny eggs down the poor, red-capped plumber.


	8. Bullet Bill

**Bullet Bill**

Mario was standing on the ledge of a cliff, looking down to see nothing but the visible air. He moved very slowly, but jumped at the sound of an explosion. He clenched to the wall and looked up, to see a black-colored Bullet Bill soaring above him. Wiping his forehead, Mario continued to move along the cliff, where he nearly tripped. Grabbing onto the edge, he turned his head around slowly, only to scream as the same Bullet Bill was coming towards him.

"Oh, mamma mia... OH MAMMIA MIA!!" Mario quickly crawled back up, and he started to toss several red fireballs at the Bullet Bill, hoping it would explode. Luckily for him, the Bullet Bill did explode due to being exposed to the fire, but that was not partially good for Mario's benefit, for the cliff also exploded from impact. Mario screamed as he headed downwards, and to his shock and horror, he saw that more Bullet Bills were heading towards him. Mario then got an idea. His yellow cape!

Using the cape, Mario dodged each of the Bullet Bills and went a bit higher as the Bullet Bills went pass him. Mario then managed to reach the cliff again, and he got up, wiping his forehead with relief as he looked down, to see the Bullet Bills exploding.

Mario smiled, until he stopped and realized... another Bullet Bill was coming towards him. "Oh-a no!"


	9. Chain Chomp

**Chain Chomp**

Mario was running away from what appeared to be chained, black-colored, dog-like enemies. Mario glanced behind him, and yelped as the Chain Chomps chomped their way closer to Mario. Mario then turned to the right and hid behind several bushes, peering through to see the Chain Chomps running forward. mario wiped his forehead and let out a sigh of relief as he headed off towards the eastern direction.

Mario looked to his left and right as he made sure not to be caught in the jaws of a Chain Chomp. Sadly, he spotted a snoozing, golden Chain Chomp to his right, and he had to tip toe his way past the sleeping beast. As Mario tip toed, he accidentally broke a twig, and the golden Chain Chomp awoken, barking loudly as it chomped on Mario and furiously shook the red-capped plumber. Mario screamed for help as he tried to escape, but had no luck. Mario lit his hands on fire, but not even that helped as it started to pour down the thick, dense forest. The Chain Chomp then spat Mario out, and flattened him, leaving the plumber to me munched on by the other black Chain Chomps.


	10. Cobrat

**Cobrat**

Mario was panting, trying to catch his breath after out running the pesky Chain Chomps. He took a quick look around, realizing that he was on the outskirts of a large, active volcano. Feeling the ground shake as the volcano started to erupt, Mario ducked into the volcano, only to be confronted by three red-colored, quite angered snakes.

"...D'oh!" Mario shouted in dismay as he tried to run, but one of the Cobrats used its tail to cause Mario to fall flat on his face. The Cobrats then resulted to spit bullets onto Mario from their mouth, damaging the plumber greatly. Mario got to his feet and spun the Cobrats onto the floor, jumping above them and running up the path jetting out from the right side of the volcano's inner wall. He didn't look back, for he was jumping and ducking down to avoid the bullets being fired at him by the more furious Cobrats.

Mario reached the top, and he turned around, pulling out FLUDD and turning the nozzle on, firing blue water down the path, watching as the water caused the Cobrats to be pushed back towards the bottom. Mario wiped his forehead and placed FLUDD away, turning around and, to his dismay, finding more than eight hundred Cobrats waiting for him. Screaming in horror, Mario was pelted greatly by the Cobrats, each of them firing multitudes upon multitudes of bullets from their mouths.


	11. Pokey

**Pokey**

Mario was stuck in the middle of the desert. Confused, Mario scratched his head in confusion and grabbed a water bottle, drinking it down as he helped quench his thirst. As he continued drinking down, he glanced behind him to see a large, towering yellow-colored cactus smiling down at him. Blinking, Mario slowly placed away his away, and started to move back several feet, only to jump in the air in pain, for he bumped into the spines of another Pokey.

"Yeouch! That-a smarts!" Mario yelped in pain as he fell back into the rough yellow sand, head first. The two Pokeys cackled with glee as they moved around the red-capped plumber, who popped his head out and spit out sand, his bright blue eyes flaring up. Mario flared up two red hot fireballs, and he tossed each at the two Pokeys, watching them burn in the powerful flames.

Mario blew the fire off his hands as he kicked what remained of the burned Pokey. Dusting his hands together, he headed for the northwestern direction, only to be ambushed by a yellow-orange Pokey with a pink flower on its head. Mario screamed in horror, and he turned around to run, only to trip on his right foot and tumble down the sandy hill, getting stick within a green warp pipe.


	12. Monty Mole

**Monty Mole**

Mario surprisingly was called in by a friendly pair of blue-shelled Koopa Troopas, telling the red-capped plumber that they were having a problem with a strange mole. Taking the task, Mario stood up, proclaiming with an upbeat voice, "I'll do my duty to-a make sure your home is-a safe!" He then headed to the backyard, to spot a small, brown-colored Monty Mole, who was munching on the vegetables.

Mario's left eye twitched as he was disturbed by the appearance of the Monty Mole. Sighing as he shrugged, Mario formed a fireball in his right hand and tossed it at the Monty Mole, watching it burn. Mario smirked, and turned around, only to see the Monty Mole popping up in front of him and slashing at his face with its sharp claws.

Mario screamed in pain, doubling over and rolling on the muddy ground as the Monty Mole snatched the red cap and ducked into the ground. Mario got up and touched his head, feeling his brown hair. His eyes flared up, and he jumped into the ground, chasing the Monty Mole, for he was seeking dear revenge. The Monty Mole continued digging, with Mario's hat within its small jaws as Mario grabbed it by the tail and pulled him towards the surface.

Upon reaching the surface, Mario started to give Monty Mole a good round of punches as he knocked the stuffing out of the mole, eventually knocking it out cold. Mario grabbed and dusted off his hat, placing it back on his head and dusting off his hands as he turned around and headed out of the backyard, leaving behind the ravaged backyard with the torn and worn vegetables.


	13. Piranha Plant

**Piranha Plant**

Mario was going through one of the green warp pipes, having being exhausted from running all over the plains. He hoped that there was nothing for him to encounter... sadly, that was not the case. Upon reaching midway within the warp pipe, Mario collided into a carnivorous Piranha Plant, which snapped its powerful jaws at the red-capped plumber. Mario screamed, and he set the plant on fire with one of his red fireballs, heading downward the warp pipe as he tumbled. Mario then closed his eyes, only to hear the sound of jaws snapping as Mario, to his horror, noticed that seven Piranha Plants surrounded him.

Mario jumped on one Piranha Plant, and punched the other out cold, while another Piranha Plant snapped its jaws onto Mario's right arm. Mario gritted his teeth with pain, and the other Piranha Plants started to snap at Mario's body. Mario struggled, but he then set his right hand on fire with another fireball and started to fire more fireballs at the other Piranha Plants, watching them wither away. Mario then kicked the Piranha Plant with the back of his right foot, and he managed to get out. Mario then started tumbling downward again, looking up to see the Piranha Plants burning away.

Mario landed on the bottom of the warp pipe, and rubbed his forehead, letting out a sigh of relief. Opening his eyes again, he gasped in shock as he saw more than one hundred Piranha Plants surrounding him, with no exit in sight.


	14. Blooper

Quick Note: I apologize in advance, but this might be the worst - and the shortest - chapter yet. Hence the name. (wink, wink)

* * *

**Blooper**

Mario was swimming within a small, peaceful river. He was swimming above the seemingly harmless swarms of fish that populated the river, but he suddenly felt tangled within the green-colored kelp. However, Mario observed his legs closer to see that there were white-colored tentacles that were pulling him back. Mario looked further to see that it was a Blooper - a squid-like enemy - that was pulling him back.

Mario was struggling to break free, but it did not proof to do anything as other Bloopers came by and squirted Mario's face with black ink, blinding the poor plumber as he was beaten up badly by the squid-like Bloopers.


	15. Magikoopa

**Magikoopa**

"You'll never get away with this, wiseacre!"

"_THAT'S _**_WIZARDHEIMER!!_**"

Mario was dealing with a blue-colored robe-wearing Magikoopa, who was known obviously as the feared Wizardheimer. Wizardheimer was using his magic to place a curse upon the peaceful plains of the Donut Plains, but Mario was there to prevent him. Sadly, as they continued arguing against each other, it got to the point where...

"Well, you're an egghead!"

"Who's an egghead, egg-face?"

Wizardheimer's face cringed, and he shook furiously, raising his wand high into the air as thunder was head booming loudly. The Magikoopa then pointed his wand at Mario, and used his wicked magic to turn Mario into... a red-colored, white spotted egg.

"How does it feel now, egghead?" Wizardheimer laughed as he kicked the egg high into the air, watching Mario's muffled screams from the inside.


	16. Hammer Bros

**Hammer Bros**

Mario was jumping up and down the brick blocks as he tried to avoid being hammered by the turtle-like Hammer Brothers, who were determined to defeat Mario with their hammers. Mario then appeared behind one of the Hammer Bros. and snatched their hammers, using one to smash onto the head of the Koopa, knocking it out. Mario then grinned and looked up at the other Hammer Bro, which got out even more hammers and chucked them at Mario. Mario used the hammers from the knocked out Hammer Bro to reach upwards and smash the blocks, slowly approaching the remaining Hammer Bro as he jumped up and ducked down to avoid being hit by a hammer.

Mario then was right in front of the Hammer Bro, and there was no way of escaping. Mario grinned, and he readied his hammer, jumping up... and hitting an invisible coin block.

"MAMMA jkbvTGVHJvhyds!!" Mario cursed as he pounded his head several times, while the Hammer Bro charged forward and knocked Mario off the blocks, watching the red-capped plumber falling flat on the ground, knocked unconscious. The Hammer Bro laughed, and he then picked up his own knocked out brother and headed for home, having done a job well done.


	17. Cheep Cheep

**Cheep-Cheep**

Mario was fishing along a peaceful stream of water, whistling to himself as he rocked from side to side. Mario has been waiting for three hours and seventy eight minutes, and approximately thirty five hundred nano seconds, but there has not been a sign of a fish anywhere. Mario sighed and got up, ready to give up when his line suddenly started to pull. Mario sat back down and pulled the rod backwards, gritting his teeth as he struggled.

It was then that, much to his surprise, a red-colored, white bodied Cheep Cheep fish flew out of the clear blue water, its mouth snatched on the hook. Mario laughed with glee as he started reeling back, while the Cheep CHeep flopped around in the air. As Mario pulled Mario, he stood up and moved a few feet back, reeling the Cheep Cheep closer and closer. When he got the Cheep Cheep close enough, the fish smacked him in the face, soaking him. Mario shook his head, and placed the Cheep Cheep into the net, grinning and humming merrily as he prepared a fire to cook the Cheep Cheep.

Unbeknownst to Mario, the Cheep Cheep managed to flop back into the stream of water without getting caught, and Mario, thus, had no meal.


	18. Snifit

**Snifit**

Mario approached a snoozing black-colored Snifit, who barely moved. Mario chuckle, and he tapped the Snifit on the head. The Snifit woke up, and it spotted Mario, fuming angrily as it fumed.

Mario's grin turned into a frown of concern as he started running for his life, screaming as the Snifit fired bullets at him.

Seventeen minutes later, after losing the black Snifit, Mario was hidden among several green bushes. He looked to his left and right, and sighed, turning around and sitting down on what felt like a stump. He then looked down and gulped, his eyes widened with fear, as he realized that it wasn't a stump he was sitting on... it was a blue-colored Snifit! Mario jumped up from the bushes and started running towards the right, slipping on the mud and then tumbling down the steep, grassy hill, landing on his face. He looked up, to see three red-colored Snifits, all of them quite annoyed.

Mario then got up and turned around, only to smack into a wooden telephone pole. He then stumbled, and slipped on a lone yellow banana peel, falling on his back, cracking it. Mario cursed loudly in pain as he tried to get up, but with no avail as more different colored Snifits showed up and started firing their bullets on Mario, not stopping with an ounce of shame.


	19. Buzzy Beetle

Yoshizilla: Scratch that last remark before... THIS is the shortest chapter (though, im my opinion, certainly not the worse). Enjoy!

* * *

**Buzzy Beetle**

Mario was as confused as ever. He was stuck within the blue-colored shell of a Buzzy Beetle. Only thing was...

A Buzzy Beetle was not an actual beetle. But how could it be? Maybe because they have powerful shells that cannot be damaged? Maybe they are too secretive for the sake of their lives? WHO KNOWS!?


	20. Dry Bones

**Dry Bones**

Mario was sneaking quietly within a dark, spooky mansion owned by the ghosts of the plains. He was lucky to see no haunted spirits, but was disturbed - and slightly annoyed - by the occasional skeleton Koopa Troopa that awaited him at the beginning and the end of each room, the Dry Bones. Mario jumped onto the Dry Bones at the end, and then headed into the other room, slamming the door shut. He then turned to the left, and his jaw dropped in disbelief, seeing another Dry Bones, which wielded a bone club in its right palm. Mario then opened the other door up, and ran inside, closing it shut. The Dry Bones then started to smash the door down with its bone club.

Mario sat away from the door within the dark, cramp space, taking a few seconds to blink as he noticed the door banging at every moment. He chuckled to himself, but he felt someone tap him. Mario turned around, and his pace changed to pale white, seeing more bone-wielding Dry Bones within the closet.

SMACK!! WHACK!! BAM!! SMACK!! POW!! WHACK!! SMASH!! WHAM!! POW!!


	21. Mouser

**Mouser**

Mario was within a closed up building, which was ready for demolition. He scratched his head as he walked past the obscure constructions, but he stopped when he saw a lit bomb, ready to explode. Mario ducked under the nearest wooden table and pulled his hat down, hearing the loud explosion. Mario looked down, to see another lit bomb right under his nose. Mario jumped up, knocking the table backwards as he ran away from the bomb, the explosion shaking the entire building, and causing it to topple down.

Mario popped his head out of the rubble, and looked up to the sky, to see that a grayish colored, bomb-wielding mouse - Mouser - was standing on a tall pole, holding another lit bomb in his right hand, and he tossed it down at Mario. Mario caught the bomb, and chucked it back, followed with several red fireballs. Mouser's eyes widened with fear as he tried ducking the fireballs, but had no luck as he was burned alive by the hot and powerful flames, running around screaming until he accidentally slipped off the pole, landing rough on his head. His black-colored sunglasses cracked, and the bomb-wielding mouse moaned weakly in pain as Mario ran past him, setting all of the bombs around him lit with his fireballs. Mario grinned as he heard Mouser scream in pain from the bombs' explosions.


	22. Birdo

**Birdo**

Mario was atop a cliff, facing a pink-colored dinosaur with a rather strange nose and a red-colored bow. It was plainly obvious who it was.

"Birdo! I should have known it was you," Mario stated cunningly, rubbing his chin, "But why are you here?"

Birdo chuckled, stating in a feminine voice, "Oh Mario, I'm just here to flirt with you so that you would be infatuated with me so I can be able to attack you."

Mario's eyes nearly exploded from his head. "What!? How are you able to do that when I'm a human and you're a dinosaur-"

SPLAT!! Mario was egged in the face with a white-colored egg shot from Birdo's mouth. Mario moaned in pain as he got back up, only to have his face splattered by another egg. The red-capped plumber growled, and he started firing as many red fireballs as he could, laughing maniacally as he seemingly burned Birdo to a fiery death.

A few seconds later...

"...Why...won't...you...DIE!?" Mario exclaimed in horror, as his eyes had red veins in them. He was still shooting fireballs, but it was revealed that Birdo has a immunity to fire attacks.

Birdo laughed. "Because, you silly boy, I happen to have been burned many times by my good husband, Bowser."

"BOWSER!?" Mario exclaimed, fainting and falling off the cliff into the salty sea, with Birdo looking down and shaking her head.

"Poor guy," She stated to herself, shrugging as she continued, "I was only messing around with his mind."


	23. Tryclyde

Yoshizilla: Here it is... the final chapter of the twenty three challenges of Mario. Thanks for reading this quirky tale of Mario and his challenges against the many enemies of his universe, ladies and gentlemen! With that, have a good night!

* * *

**Tryclyde**

Mario was face to face with the red-colored, three-headed, snake-like enemy Tryclyde, who was the actual leader and head of the snake-like Cobrats. His middle head served as the communicators, while his other two heads - his left and right heads - acted as his hands and often used the attacks. Mario, however, wasn't detoured by thus, and he charged with a punch to Tryclyde's stomach.

Tryclyde moaned in pain, but he then spun around and whacked Mario with his powerful tail, watching the red-capped plumber tumble backwards. As Mario got up, Tryclyde started to fire several red-orange fireballs from his right and left heads, causing Mario to jump from left top right. Sweat started to come down Mario's face, and he was trying to think of a way to strike against Tryclyde as he continued jumping. Tryclyde, however, grinned as he then dug into the ground, and popped up right underneath Mario, using his fireballs to burn the plumber.

Mario screamed in pain and held his rear as the flames spread, running around and then falling onto the floor rolling to try and get the flame off. It proofed not to be too much, as Tryclyde used this opportunity to attack Mario with more fireballs, severely burning the Italian American. It was then that Tryclyde started to chuckle heartily as Mario got up and panted, out of breath after rolling on the dirty ground.

"You can't run from _me_!" Was all that Tryclyde stated as he smacked Mario across the face with his tail again, causing the plumber to be knocked out cold.

* * *

Mario made it back onto the front yard of his house, flopping over in exhaustion. Luigi exited, with a plate of warm, fluffy pancakes, covered with delicious maple syrup.

"Mario! You came back!" Luigi stated, asking with a sly smirk, "How was the twenty four challenges?"

Mario, out of breath, glared angrily at Luigi, stating, "I _never_ want to do _anything_ of that _ever_ again."

Luigi then bursted into laughter, much to Mario's dismay. It was then that Luigi stated, "Oh Mario, that was only the _mere beginning_! There's still challenges for you from _all over the universe_!"

Mario's face turned white all over, and the red-capped plumber cried in disbelief as hordes of different and familiar enemies from all over suddenly appeared on Mario's front yard, yearning for a challenge.

Poor, poor Mario.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
